The present application is related to an optical driver arrangement and a method for generating a driver signal.
An optical driver arrangement generates a driver signal that is provided to a light source such as a light-emitting diode, abbreviated to LED. For optical proximity detection or optical gesture detection, the light source emits a single pulse or a fixed number of pulses, called a pulse burst. Light that is reflected by a target such as a hand is detected by a light sensor such as a photo diode. If for example the target is coming closer to the light sensor, then the reflected light gets stronger and saturation of a measured signal might occur.